


Rainy Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Scared of a little rain, Alexander?"





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any/any, dancing naked in the rain for the first time

Magnus lifted his head when he felt the drop of light rain hitting his face. He blinked his eyes open to see the morning sky had turned a dark gray, and laid his head back down on Alec's chest. 

The shadowhunter shifted underneath him and yawned, placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder, gently shaking him gently. "Mm, Magnus, it's raining."

"I know."

"We should go back inside."

Magnus lifted his head back up. "Scared of a little rain, Alexander?"

Alec shook his head. "of course not." He wrapped his arm back around Magnus and sighed softly. "I can't believe we fell asleep out here."

"Mm, you're the one who didn't want to move," Magnus said, shuffling down and pressing kisses along Alec's skin, making him laugh. Magnus smiled and looked back up. "Dance with me."

Alec blinked a couple of times. "Dance? We're naked, and on the roof."

Magnus nodded and got off of his boyfriend, extending a hand. "That we just had sex on," Magnus said, snapping the fingers of his other hand, making music play from somewhere. "Come on."

Alec looked at Magnus' hand for a moment before taking it and letting himself be pulled up. The warlock then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, looking up at him with a smile as he started to sway. "Do you have to leave soon?"

Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus. "If there's an emergency, they'll call." He kissed Magnus again and sighed softly, the rain starting to pick up. "I love you."

Magnus smiled, laying his head on Alec's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
